


Eventually Wakes the Dreamer

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [33]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desire Demon - Freeform, F/M, In the Fade, Post-Relationship, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in dreams, you can't escape the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually Wakes the Dreamer

The Desire demon brushes against her side, sharp nails trailing a line beneath her chin.

“Tell me,” it purrs into her ear, hot breath moist and tickling the sensitive skin. “Tell me what you desire and I shall make it yours. I want to please you, Inquisitor. Oh, let me.”

Keela grunts and calls forth a burst of fire between her fingers. “Be gone. I have more wealth and power than I know what to do with, demon. What could you possibly offer me that I don’t already possess or could attain myself?”

The creature floats in front of her, violet eyes sparkling. “How about something you have lost?”

Those deep pools change to swirling blue, its body shimmering and stretching, changing into a form she knows too well. Keela backs away as Solas reaches for her, her flame flickering out and forgotten. The small smile he gives, the one she sought to tease from him at every opportunity, shoots through her veins like lightning and shocks her in place.

Fingers brush against her cheek, trace her trembling lips. “No,” Keela whimpers, but she can’t move as he presses their bodies together. A hand sparks down her spine and she arcs into his embrace, lost to the storm within his false eyes.

“Vhenan,” he says, urgent and impassioned and a traitorous noise escapes her lips. Solas grabs her chin and tilts it up to leave kisses burning across her jaw and to the tip of her ear. “I want to please you. Let me.”

With a shuddering sigh she submits, pushing her head back further. Eager lips accept her invitation and run down her neck, lavishing attention at the hollow of her collarbone, before moving across her shoulder. Hands slip beneath the bottom of her shirt and leave lines of ice across her stomach that make her shiver and moan. 

Her hands are not idle either, running across his chest, grasping at the lean muscles of his back, tugging at his arms. Trying to retrace all the memories she clings to when the nights are cold and lonely and her body aches with a fire she cannot quench.

“Solas,” she says, closing her eyes against this world she knows is a lie. She knows it’s not real, Creators she knows, yet in this moment she doesn’t  _care._ She wishes it to be real.It is nothing more than the twisting dream of a demon, but she wants to unravel the strands of discord within her if even just for a moment. “Tell me you love me.”

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he whispers against her before nipping at the flesh above her heaving breast. 

 _Just a little longer_ , she thinks, as his fingers dive beneath the band of her pants and set every inch of her on fire.  _Just a few seconds more, I swear,_  she thinks, when she cries out against his neck as the rhythm of his worship drives her higher and higher above the clouds.  _Just-_

“I’ll never leave you,” he promises into her mouth and Keela snaps open her eyes, pushing him away with all her might. The illusion shimmers and reality drops her back to the earth with unrelenting brutality.  _Enough._ Shaking fists ignite with brilliant flames as violent as the sudden rage in her gaze.

She casts the spell forward, igniting his skin and clothing. Solas screams in agony and the sound claws at her ears enough to pull a few tears to her eyes, but they evaporate as his form melts away to reveal the Desire demon beneath. It screams until the fire enters its mouth and scorches its lungs. 

She wishes she could believe the lie, but the simple truth is a thing she cannot escape, not even in dreams. For he did leave, and there is no going back.  


End file.
